1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal device for displaying information and to a method from producing such a device. More specifically, to a device having liquid crystal material stabilized by a support layer of material. In one embodiment, the support layer acts as a light shutter for information supplied underneath the liquid crystal support layer. For example, the liquid crystal material is coated on at least one side of a layer of absorptive material such as paper to dimensionally stabilize the thickness and uniformity of the liquid crystal material to provide an effective light shutter in the completed device. Examples of a liquid crystal device according to the present invention include a temperature sensitive label, a variable information display for example to be fixed substantially permanently on an instrument or part, and other types of fixed or variable information display devices.
2. Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays are in common use today such as on calculators, portable computers, office equipment including printers and copiers, etc. These displays are used on these devices for providing variable information to users such as numbers, letters, other indicia such as, sensing indicator displays and other types of information. Most of these common devices provide a variable information display by activating a layer of liquid crystal material by changing the electrical and/or magnetic field, or changing the temperature such as by heating specific points in the layer of liquid crystal.
Typically, in these prior art devices liquid crystal cells are implemented for the display. The liquid crystal cells are defined by structure for containing a layer of liquid crystal due to the liquid nature of this material. The container is necessary to provide a layer of liquid crystal of sufficient thickness to provide an effective display in combination with maintaining the thickness of the layer throughout the entire plane of the display. Improved liquid crystal cells are constructed by providing ground glass particles or beads of a specific layer thickness for maintaining a fixed distance between the plates of the cell during construction and use of the display.
Other displays provide uniform thickness liquid crystal layers by microencapsulating liquid material in a matrix such as plastic resin, which is cast or machined into a uniform layer. Still others devices appear to form a liquid crystal composition that includes chemical components to dimensionally stabilize the layer by changing the phase of the material to a solid.